The Greatest Show on Earth!
by NextNewAge
Summary: 1 town badass 1 job 4 circus members. What could possibly come out of this? (for ages 18 and up due to future *cough cough* scenes.) Don't like, don't read.


Bright lights flashed around the small red wagon. Needless to say, it was a very large wagon. Almost 30 feet long and probably more than 15 feet wide. Haxorus watched as the curtains parted, revealing a cheerful Leavanny. She crossed one arm across her chest and took a bow.

"Good afternoon everyone! My name is Leavanny. But for now, you all can call me Miss L. I am the mistress for this traveling show. Sadly, we cannot stay. We are due somewhere else in a day. We had to make a stop to ask if any of you would like to join us. Only one spot open~" She finished with another bow before curtains closed.

Haxorus blinked. He was honestly debating weather or not to go. He didn't have much to do here. No job. A shitty home and an even shittier girlfriend.

He took a step to the wagon.

But on the other hand, it was his home. He was born and raised in the small, boring, lifeless town. He knows it like that back of his hand.

"Fuck it." He said to himself before stepping up to the door and giving it a hard knock.

It was the Leavanny that answered. "Oh welcome~ I was afraid no one would come." She chirped. She stepped to the side and held out her arm. "Please do come in."

Haxorus nodded and stepped in. He barely fit in the small wagon. As he looked around, he saw that Leavanny was not the only one there. There was a Weavile, Meowstic, and a Gardevoir. All females as well. He took a seat in the spot where he was least likely to smash something or someone. Leavanny took a spot not far.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions first? Just a background check."

The dragon shakes his head. "Go ahead."

"Question 1: Have you committed any crimes in the past? If so, what?"

"I was arrested for fighting under the influence of a lot of alcohol. I was also arrested for doing/smuggling drugs."

Leavanny let out a slight gulp. "Question 2: Are you fit enough for manual labor?"

Haxorus blinked.

"Right…. moving along. Question 3: Are you a legal citizen?"

"Yep."

"Question 4: Do you have any other work experience that requires a lot of moving?"

He nods. "Drug smuggler."

She lets out a cough. "Right. Question 5: Are you mated or consider getting mated?"

Haxorus shakes his head. "Not mated and not considering."

Leavanny nods and proceeds to continue to ask questions. About 30 more. By the time Haxorus was done, he was regretting even asking for the job. Leavanny told him to wait outside while her and the others discussed his answers. He quietly complied. The large dragon exited the wagon and sat down only a couple yards away.

It wasn't long before Leavanny opened the door. "Pack what you want. You're hired big guy."

He blinked in surprise. He was 100% sure he didn't get the job due to his answers. Leavanny must have seen his surprise because she let out a soft laugh and whistled.

"Hurry up big guy. We're leaving in about 30 minutes."

Haxorus stood up and nodded. Then he started the 7 minute walk back to his house where, woe and behold, his girlfriend was waiting for him. A beautiful Lopunny. And she didn't look happy. He let out a groan and walked past her silently.

"And are you going to tell me where you were?!" She barked.

"Nope." He answered as he started to back the few things that belonged to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I see that asshole. Why?" She growled in response.

"I got a job that requires me to travel."

"With who? The circus that rolled in?"

"Yep."

All was silent for a while. Haxorus took this time to finish up his packing. And just before he reached the door…. he heard laughing. He sighed and placed his single bag on the ground. He turned to his girlfriend and walked over to her.

"Wow Haxorus! One of the town bad-asses and you're working for a circus!" She cried, holding her stomach.

Haxorus reached out and poked her. The bunny looked up. "Wh-What do you want?" And without warning, Haxorus released his Flamethrower right in her face. He roasted her for a good 5 seconds before coming to a sudden stop, a satisfied grin plastered on his lips. Lopunny was just frozen with shock.

Haxorus walks back to his bag and picks it up. "And at least I have a job now, unlike you." He cooed. He walks out and quietly closes the door. No sooner does he close it, he hears the most awful of shrieks. Pokemon down the street were looking up in alarm.

Haxorus went on his way. He arrived at the wagon and walked in. Leavanny was waiting for him.

"One last thing before we go…" She held up a parchment and a pen. "Sign this. It your contract."

Haxorus put his stuff on the floor and took them. He quickly signed it and gave it back.

"Thank you sir~ Now let's be off." She walked away and sat down in her chosen chair. Haxorus closed the wagon door and sat down as well.

The golden scaled dragon watched as the Gardevoir's' eyes light up blue. The wagon gives a jerk before rolling off. Haxorus nodded. He could get use to this.


End file.
